A walk through the past (Outlander fanfic)
by Nienzies
Summary: Eve is an 18 year old girl, who is on a holiday in Scotland to prepare for her studies. When she visits Craigh na Dun and trips over her own feet, she realizes she fell in a complete different time than her own. She escapes the English camp after Randall assaulted her, and flees to Castle Leoch. She must marry Murtagh, a man she won't love anyway, until war is approaching.(&Claire)
1. table of contents

Table of contents.

All characters are property of Diana Gabaldon, except for the ones you don't know. Those are then mine. Claire will of course be in the story, and I follow the story line of Diana Gabaldon (with of course a few adds for my character Evelien)


	2. Chapter 1: Inverness

Basically, I am just an average Dutch 18 year old, born in 1997. I was about to start my study at the University of Utrecht. Celtic Languages and Cultures. Not because I had no idea what else to do, but because I find it very interesting. I had no idea who I exactly was as a person. I can drink tons of Vodka without getting drunk, I can be crazy, loud, flirty, mean and shabby, but also very posh, sweet, quiet and very introvert. After I broke up with my boyfriend, I decided to search for myself. Last year I went to Egypt, Italy and Russia all by myself and this year Croatia with my friends and on a nice holiday to Mallorca with my parents. But now, I am travelling through Ireland and Scotland to prepare for my studies. Neolithic monuments and Medieval castles is where it is all about. You can call me quite of a nerd, who almost get a borderline orgasm when I enter the Colosseum in Rome, but I just have my priorities straight.

I walked down the stairs of the Bed and Breakfast in Inverness, with my purse clutched in my hand. The hostess was preparing dinner in the kitchen, though it was early in the afternoon. She said something in such a strong Scottish accent I shrugged and cleared my voice. "No thanks, is there a McDonald's close by?" I asked hopefully, craving for a McFlurry. "Ah yea, lass, he sittin' righ o'er there." She pointed to an elderly man who was reading a book, sipping some Scotch from quite filled glass."W-what?" I stuttered, unsure if i heard that right. "Alroy McDonald, he is." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. "I mean the McDonald's restaurant… Happy meals and stuff." I said with a large smile. She frowned at me and pointed to her stew. "Ca' bette' eat this' lass." I nodded politely and still waited for her directions, but she already turned her back to me and walked to the pantry. "Alrighty then." I mumbled and I left the B&B. It was quite chilly outside, there was a soft and cold autumn wind that blew my hair around my face. I searched in the pocket of my dark blue coat for my elastic and I put my chestnut brown hair in a low side-ponytail, just under my hat My hat was the same colour as my coat made of felt covered with stitched pieces of felt in the colours red, green and white. I gazed towards the mountains, and I was too excited to think it was only on walking distance: a Menhir named Craigh na Dun. Sorta the same as the Stonehenge in England, as my friend calls it. The hostess told me where it was, but all I heard was "close" and "mountains".

Instead of going to the still lost McDonald's, I walked to a small tearoom and ordered a Latte with a Cheese & Ham sandwich. I sat down at a table close to the window and watched the old buidlings. Inverness was quite diiferent than Rotterdam, my hometown. Rotterdam had such modern architecture and a multicultural society. Here, in Inverness, it was like it has always been this way. I saw in the corner of my eye that a man was looking at me. He was a REAL man. Around 40, tall, broad shoulders, firm arms, big hands…. I love those kind of men. Even Sandor Clegane from Game of Thrones turns me on sometimes, but okay. I looked at him and he smiled at me. The waitress gave me the bill and I paid it instantly. I stood up and put my coat on. I passed the man and he grabbed my arm. "Goo' dae' to ye lassie." He said. "Thanks, you too," I said and took a step, but stopped again, "could you tell me where Craigh na Dun is?" He hesitated and narrowed his eyes at me. "What do ye wanna do o'er there?" I gaped at him and I slightly turned my head to the right and smiled. "Gonna chase some goblins and fairies." He stared at me with big eyes. "Tourist. " I said obviously. "I am a tourist, I just wanna look around." He nodded slowly. "I see." He groaned. "Well lassie, all is fine, as lon' as ye don' touch them stones. Folk's sayin' they're enchanted you see?"

"What, are there really goblins or fairies coming out of it?" I laughed. "No lass!" He snapped. "1948… A lass was found at them stones… dressed in rags, ye see. She lost her min', do ye understan'? It's old and dark magic, that's o'er there."

"Can't wait to find that out by myself." I replied quickly. "So, where is it?" I put on my biggest smile that I could possibly do. "Just follow the path to the mountains, go up there," he said when he pointed out of the window, "and suddenly you'll see." I smiled and thanked him and when I opened the door of the tearoom, he yelled after me: "Watch ou' lassie!" I winked at him and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my polaroid camera and took a shot of the tearoom. The picture came immediately out of it and I waved it until it turned into the picture. Luckily, I had still 50 blanks left.

I smiled to the sun that was shining on my face. I searched for te path and followed it up the hill. The trees were already changing colour. I was suddenly surrounded by beautiful shades of yellow, orange, red and brown. The wind was strong, the leafs were falling down in the soft moss. With every step I took with my jet black Doc Martens the leafs crushed under my feet. My phone beeped and I checked who it was. In Dutch I read the text:

 **Hey sweetie,**

 **How is your trip going? We miss you very much, but we are so proud of you! We can't wait to see you again. Love you so much! Xxx Mom (Feyenoord won the match against Ajax, so dad's a bit occupied with feasting haha)**

I laughed and yelled a "yaaaaas!" I texted my mom back and put my phone back in my purse. It got pretty warm, and I opened the buttons of my coat. My white long sleeve dress was tight around my body, and just above the knee. I kept on walking and suddenly, when I looked to the right, I saw it. It was truly beautiful… I snapped a picture of it and stared to it for a few seconds before I decided to come a little closer.

I walked around the stones and inbetween them. I had this strange feeling… Maybe it was just the realization it had been standing here for centuries. I sat down in the middle of the stones, breathing the fresh air in. I grabbed my book out of my purse. "North & South" by Jane Austen and started to read.

It seemed like the time had past in a blink of an eye when I was 150 pages further. It was almost 16:00 and I decided to go back in a bit. I walked to the largest standing stone of the dolmen. I thought I was halluciating, but no, I really heard a kind of buzzing, without seeing a bee or fly. (I was dramatically waving my hands around my head already). I bend a little bit and held my ear in front of the stone. It was just as if the sound came from inside the stone.

"Why was that bloke staring at me like that" I told myself, "wait until I come back with a goblin or fairy!" I smiled and stood up straight again. My hand reached towards the stone, but something inside me made me feel a bit anxious and I hesitated for a moment. I drew my hand into my pocket and sighed. A fox rushed passed my feet and I let out a loud shriek while I jumped off the ground in fear. Unfortunately, my feet landed pretty bad on the ground and I lost y balance. I felt right towards the stone, I felt my head smacking against it and that was the last thing I saw or felt.


	3. Chapter 2: The cabin

I heard voices... they were singing. It was a strange language, I don't know what language at all. This wasn't my domain in languages. I did know it was an old language or at least not commonly spoken. Anyway it made me relaxed and dreamy. What was happening? Where am I Am I dead?" With a shock I woke up. "Jesus Eve, you dramatic egg," I mumbled slowly. I was lying on the ground, my face with one side in the soft, wet grass. I moved a little bit and I felt sick. I was dizzy, my head felt like it could burst within seconds and my back and legs seemed not to work. I reached to my face and when I touched my nose it was really sensitive. I could taste the blood on my lips. I used my sleeve to wipe my nose and mouth clean and sighed loudly. "You egg," I snapped quietly when I looked at my blooded white sleeve, "could have better used the coat's sleeve." I told myself.

I pushed myself from the ground and groaning I stood up straight, trying to find my balance. The night had almost fallen completely, my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. The light of the moon was shining through the trees on the stone in front of me. I grabbed my purse of the ground and cleansed it by patting it. It was a bit colder than it was a few hours ago and I really wanted to go back to the B&B as soon as possible, for it was awfully quiet and I felt utterly uncomfortable. I was walking off to the road I came from and I looked down the hill. I only saw a few lights and relatively small group of houses. "Inverness?" I asked myself breathlessly. I heard footsteps behind me and with a jerk I turned around and faced a man in a kind of red army coat. "Ah, a person!" I said with relief and I looked to the man from head to toe, "Is there a LARP-event going on here or something?" I laughed nervously, "Cuz you do look quite ridiculous." I touched the sleeve of the coat. "It is a beautiful costume though." The man smiled to me and within a second, I felt his fist hitting my stomach. The air escaped me and I fell on the ground, coughing, gasping for air. "Don't you," he said and he kicked me with his boot on my back, "make fun," he kicked again, "of me," another kick, "again!" he kicked hard for the last time and I was panting on the floor with tears in my eyes. He kneeled down next to me and hit me hard on the bum. I didn't make a single noise. His hands were running over my body and felt my leggings getting ripped of my legs. I couldn't move. I was powerless. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

When he was done, he held his face close to mine, I felt his cold and stinky breathe in my face. "You are pretty for a Scot... so don't worry that I'll kick you in the face." he whispered in my ear. He had an English accent. "I am not a Scot," I said quietly, "I am Dutch, I am traveling through Scotland, I didn't -" He interrupted me instantly. "Now listen, you come with me now, and if you say anything about this, I will strangle you to death, you understand?" I nodded slowly and he pulled me on my feet. I felt quite sore down there, and my back felt like broken and every step I took hurt me. It was a 15 minute walk, when we finally arrived at a camp. I saw horses, tents, campfires and men all dressed like the man who took me. "Poor girl, what happened to her?" One of the soldiers asked the man that was holding my arm. "The poor lamb was raped and assaulted by the Jacobites... She's lucky I found her." I now looked the man straight in the face. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He disgusted me. "Give her a hot drink and a blanket."

"Yes officer Randall." The soldier replied and he took me to a big tent. Everything was old in that tent and I was thinking about the words that man told me. "Dark and old magic." I must be dreaming. I saw some letters lying on the table text to my chair. I looked closely at one and I my stomach turned terribly. I didn't look at the exact date, only at the year and I already knew enough: 1742. "Here you go miss," the soldier smiled at me and gave me a tin cup with a kind of bouillon in it. "Thank you." I said with a small voice. He was quite young, not much older than me and he looked a bit peaky, seemed like he didn't want to be here at all. "Those clothes are... strange." He said when he looked at it. "Where are you from?" Randall walked in. "I'll do the investigation, thank you Murphy." Murphy stood up and he gave me a little nod and he walked away. I followed him with my eyes as he walked passed Randall. I looked furiously at him. Randall grabbed a chair and he placed it in front of me. He sat down and smiled at me. "What does a whore doing on the road so late at night? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked. I raised my hand and slapped him in the face. "How dare you, you swine!" I snapped. His hand reached for my throat and his fingers pierced in it. "The only thing I have to do is squeeze very hard."

"And I scream very hard..." I said. He let me go and once I was done coughing he asked me: "So where are you from?" I looked at me and I hesitated a bit. "The Dutch republic," I said, "Holland to be exact." He frowned. "And what does a Dutch young woman doing here?" I looked him straight in the eyes. "My husband is dead, and I came here to visit one distance relative, but unfortunately, " I let out a little cry, "he died. And now I am stuck here." He grabbed my hand and squeezed a bit in it. "My sympathies miss...?"

"Evelien," I said quickly, "Evelien de Winter." He let my hand go and he stood up. "I suggest you would like to stay here for the night?" I sighed. "Not really." I replied with disgust. "Well, I can't just let you go, now you know where our camp is... You may inform the Jacobites and we'd be ambushed and killed." I smiled. "That would be most pleasant to me." He grinned. "You have a sharp tongue... Pity, I liked you being vulnerable." I shrugged and took a sip of my bouillon. "What is your profession?" I raised my eyebrows. "I am a translator and a singer," I said and I stood up, walking through the room, "I speak 6 languages, fluently. Dutch, English, French, German, Spanish and Italian." I felt his eyes piercing in my back. "Impressive." He stood up as well and he walked up to me. "Well miss de Winter, I think you'll sing beautifully for my soldiers until we go back to England." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sing for you? Never!" He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me outside to this kind of cabin. He pushed me in and closed the door. "Let me out!" I yelled and I banged on the door with my fists.

I wished him all kind of terrible diseases possible and I sat down on the wooded floor that was covered with hay. Suddenly the tears were running down my cheek and I wished so badly that I had listened to that man. I had no idea what was happening, this wasn't real. This was just a nightmare. I was looking for something in the cabin that could possibly be useful. It was like the Lord had heard my prayers: my purse. I grabbed it and looked inside it. Everything was in there. I grabbed my phone but the battery was down. (Not that it had been useful in the 18th century) I saw I had perfume, my make-up bag, deodorant, hand sanitizer, a brush, mirror, camera, diary, pencil, pocket knife. POCKET KNIFE. I smiled brightly and unfold it. I rushed to the cabin door and tried to open the lock, but it didn't. "Damn it." I mumbled and I sat down on the floor again. Within the hour, the camp was slowly becoming silent. I peaked through the gap between the wooden wall & door and I saw that Murphy was guarding in front of my door.

"Psst," I hissed, "Murphy." He turned around and he whispered: "What?" I smiled friendly. "Where are you from?" He turned around again. "England, of course." I smiled. "I know silly, but where from England?" I asked it in my childish and flirty voice. "Yorkshire." He replied dreamily. "You must miss your home," I asked, "it is so far away... From your family, home... Cat."

"I don't have a cat." He replied a bit grim. "I do... I have 3 of them. I miss them very much. So I miss my father and mother. You have no idea how badly I want to see them right now." He nodded slowly. "My sentiments exactly." He replied with a sigh. "Please let me go... I want to get out of here." He shook his head. "I can't miss, Randall's orders."

"Do you now what he's done?" I got angry and my voice was a bit high-pitched. "He kicked me on the ground, so hard... I couldn't move. And then he raped in, just like that, like I was nothing. I was innocent... Please don't leave me here with that monster." FYI: I am not a virgin. I lost my virginity when I was 17 to my first and last boyfriend. Murphy didn't say anything. I was now becoming very desperate and I started crying a little bit.

"Come with me then," I suddenly said, "I see that you do not want to be here. You could go back to Yorkshire and-" He interrupted me. "That would be high treason, you know? They'd hang me!" I was standing with my hands in my hair, ready to pull my hair out of my skull. "Your last name is Murphy... Irish isn't it? You must have family in Ireland. Go to them!" He now turned around, angrily. "Listen! I cannot let you out, do you understand?" I nodded slowly and I walked to the back of the cabin to sit there, thinking about a new plan.

After an hour or two, it was in the middle of the night and I found it out. I grabbed my red lipstick and drew a fat horizontal line on my throat and put some on my hands and pocket knife. I sat next to the cabin door and started to sob, cough and gasping for air. "Lord...take me!" I cried. "sssht!" I heard Murphy hissing at me. "I can see it... the light..."

Murphy looked through the gap and saw me sitting in the moonlight that peaked through the other gaps, covered with blood. "Oh my..." He mumbled panicky and I heard keys rumbling. I fell on my side, clutching the deodorant in my hand. The cabin door flew open and Murphy kneeled down next to me. My reflex was quick. I sprayed my deodorant in his face and he gave a little shriek and I hit him hard in the head with a piece of wood. He was lying on the floor, almost unconscious. "I am sorry," I said and I gave him a kiss on his head and I grabbed the keys. I locked him up and looked around. No one was there to be seen, yet. I started to run away from the camp, back into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: The flight

As I made my way through the untamable Highland forest, I was beginning to realize what a bloody fool I was. I heard the barks of dogs behind me, and the angry voice of Officer Randall, who were chasing me through the woods. I had stuffed my leggings in my purse, and I had left my coat behind. I was sobbing silently, but I let out a shriek when I slid down. The mud splashed into my face and mouth when I was gasping for air. I stood back on my feet, and watched the men with torches, who were running on the path on the hilltop. My whole body was shivering, and I was coming to breathe, with my hands leaning on my knees, a hound appeared in front of me. He groaned at me, his teeth shone in the moonlight.

Fearfully I looked at the dog, and I started to run away. The dog was chasing me, but it wasn't as fast as I had expected him to be. I ran further and futher, into nothing. The darkness had totally consumed me, and I had to trust my on own intuition, which wasn't always very good. I heard the sound of water, quite loud, so there must be a creek nearby. I heard the dog again and anxiously I reached for my pocket knife and- the dog jumped up at me and I held the knife towards him as I feld the dog's weight had pushed me over and his teeth piercing my shouder. The dog was heavily breathing and with guilt I pulled my knife out of him.

"That's my dog you bitch!" I heard Randall and the started to shoot at me. He hit is dog in the head, who was now dead. I saw the light fading in his eyes, and I crawled back when Randall ran towards me, reloading his gun. I crawled up and ran again, my heart pumping between my ears. I saw the creek and I threw a few branches in it, so it made a loud splash. I ran back and I climbed into the hightree that was next to me. With pain and much effort I finally sat down at the top branch.

"Oi! Follow the water, then you'll find her!" I heard Randall yelling. I let my head fall back, so it would lean against the tree trunk. I closed my eyes and I tried not to scream, to resist the pain in my shoulder. The white fabric that was covering my shoulder was now torn and dark red. I torn it more open and touched the wound. I was utterly shocked when I felt a few teeth in it. "Okay Eve," I whispered to myself, "don't panic now." I was heavily breathing and I started to hyperventilate. I was sure the soldiers were gone, and I climbed down again. I stood on a branch 7 feet above the ground, and it broke when I put my full weight on it.

I fell down through a few little branches and I felt them cutting my face, legs and arms before I fell face-down in the mud. I spat a few leafs and mudlumps out and grossed myself out. I forgot to say one thing about my self: I am most clumsy. I was looking up the sky, and saw stripes of orange running through the blue sky. Dawn. I put my shoes off and started to undress myself. I was completely naked, when I put the dress back on. I laid my purse on the floor, and on top of my purse my underwear. I let myself slid into the water. "Ohhh, that's cold!" I said breathelessly and I submerged. I washed the mud off my body as much as I could. It felt nice to wash me. Comparing to Randall, the mud was not dirty at all. Carefully I pulled the dog's teeth out, six of them, if you want to know, and I put them in my purse. Nice souvernir isn't it? I felt terribly sorry about the dog though, I love animals. But i fit was a cat, i'd have let it scratch my eyes out before i'd actually hurt it. I climbed out of the creek and after a while I put my underwear on.

I grinned when I was thinking about it: who would have thought that I was actually walking through the Highland woods in my underwear after being attacked by a man and his dog in the 18th century? "This is insane…" I sat down on the soft grass under a tree and laid my dress some further away, spread out, so it could dry in the sun that was now shining through the trees. I was looking around and stood up carefully. I passed some bushes and I wished I could find something to eat. I was gone for half an hour, and all I could find was a handful of blackberries and a few marigold flowers. Marigold flowers have healing powers, so now they were very useful. (i don't know much about healing herbs and stuff, but last year at the Elfia Fantasy Fair, I bought soap made form the marigold flower, and that woman told me where the flowers are used for).

I enjoyed the berries very much. They had a wonderful taste. Probably because everything we eat in the 21th century is nearly toxic. I smashed the marigold flower and I rubbed it on my wounds. While I held my face in my hands, I was trying to think of going back to Craigh na Dun, but it would be foolish. I had not a single idea how to getthere, and above all, if I would go back up towards the mountain, I'd certainly pass Randall again. And I don't think he'd keep it with rape only this time. I started to shiver, it was so cold my teeth were chattering. I stood up and checked my dress and luckily, it was dry. I sighed out of relief when I felt the warm fabric, but I knew that it would keep me warm forever. I had to find a way, or at least someone that would help me. I decided to continue my journey, and to hope for the best.

I was following the creek the opposite direction. I was humming songs to myself and I was thinking what I would do if I meet someone. Should I say my own name? Age? Nationality? Birthplace? Those questions were running through my mind as the sun was rising higher. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard a voice behind me: "Where ye lookin' for, lass?" Slowly I turned around and I was facing an old man. I was on the point of being honest, but I just looked at hi mand shrugged. "Food, I guess," I said indifferently, "and a roof above my head." The man smiled. "Don't we all lass? These are hard times." I nodded slowly and tears were filling my eyes. My shoulder was hurting terribly and I felt miserably. "Don't cry, ye lassie!" the man strumbld towards me, "come with me to me house, and i'll give ye some stew to warm up." I nodded. "Thank you." I said in a small voice. "The name's Dan, by the way." The old man said and I shook his hand. "Evelien." I replied with a faint smile.

At leastt his man was too old and too slow to even try to rape or assault me, so I knew he wouldn't be such a big threat. He led me out of the forest, and a bit further away, I saw this small house standing at a river pond, the end of the creek, I assumed. He entered the house, and carefully I followed him. I saw a girl sitting in a chair near the fire, with a boy on her lap. She looked anxiously at me. "My daughter Maeve and her son Daniel," the old Dan started, "her husband was killed by the Redcoats last month." Maeve kissed Daniel on the top of his head and with sympathy and pity I looked at them. "Have a seat, lass." Dan said and quietly I said down in a chair next tot he kicthen table, my hands folded in my lap.

I introduced myself and I told them the same things I told Randall, now including the assault and rape. Dan was slightly shaking his head and Maeve had turned pale. "There's ain't a curse in Latin, Gaelic or English that cou' possibly describe that what I'd wish to them basterds." I nodded quietly in agreement and sighed. It was twilight when I looked outside the window, and even I was smart enough to think I'd be a bad idea to go out in the dark now." Dan noiced me, thinking and gaing outside the window. "Ye wanna move on aye, lass?" I nodded slowly but frowned. "But ye don' know where te go…" Maeve suddenly woke up out of her daydreaming. "Father, you still need to pay them taxes to the Laird, right?" she said quite excitedly, "maybe he can help her." Sheepishly I looked from the one to the other. "Yes, yes.." Dan said and a little smile appeared on his face, "wonderful idea, lassie! We'll leave at dawn! It is one and a half day by horse, I think Teddy can carry use both"

I was really confused. "I am sorry, where are we going?" I asked confused. "Castle Leoch, lass," Dan said obviously, "The Laird, Colum MacKenzie, might be able to help you." Maeve made a 'ahem' kind of noise. "Consulting only… he's got a bit of an- eh- walking problem." I stared at her for the briefest moment but I corrected myself and forced a smile. "Thanks, really, that would be great."

Dan smiled friendly at her. "Alrigh' lass," he said, "you can sleep in the chair, I'll bring ye a blanket." I smiled and Maeve stood up to go to bed with Daniel. "Goodnight. She said. "Night." I replied quietly as I watched her, walking to her chamber. Dan came back with a blanket, and I made myself comfortable in the chair. He handled it over, wished me goodnight and left me alone in the room.

That night I was so worried I was wide awake, but on the other hand I was relieved that I didn't had to spend my night in a tree. I was thinking about my parents, if they 'd be worried already? What will come next? Will that Laird even help me out? Questions were distracting me. Finally, when I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I fell in a nice and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, after a nice breakfast, Dan was preparing Teddy the stallion for the journey. Maeve had packed a bag with food for us. When they were both done we walked outside and breathed the fresh air in. I do have to admit, the air smelled amazing… So pure. The grass, the earth, the flowers… everything. Anyway, Dan walked up to me and asked: "Min' if ye take the reins, lass?" I shook my head. I did kind of regret that, because I slightly forgot how much afraid I was for heights and horses, I thanked Maeve and Dan kissed his daughter goodbye. And there we went, into the Highlands.

Scotland was truly a most beautiful country. But in the 18th century, it was still pristine and pure. The mountains, rising high above our heads, the river's current rushing with our pace, the wind blowing my hair to all directions, and the sun shining brightly upon our faces. Everything was going perfectly fine, until… We were only 12 miles away from Castle Leoch when I was again, face to face with the Redcoats. I heard them shouting ordering us to stop when we were galloping our way to the Castle. "Whatever they do or say- just ride! I need to get ye and this money to the Laird, ye understand?" I nodded firmly and made poor Teddy to quicken his pace.

"STOP NOW!" We heard the Redcoats yelling multiple times. "Keep riding! I'll shoot them down!" I felt Dan turning behind me, and he fired his gun. My heart was pumping in my throat and I almost passed out when I heard gunshots behind us, and those weren't Dan's… Then, Dan led out a horrifying scream. "DAN?!" I cried in horror, but I didn't look behind me. Dan was howling and moaning loudly. "shot… go… Leoch…" He mumbled. The Redcoats were too far behind us now, and with tears In my eyes, we rode along. After a half hour to an hour or so, I saw a Castle in the far. "Yes…" Dan whispered. I smiled out of relief and we rushed to the Castle. Everybody was looking with frowning looks at us when we arrived. I dismounted Teddy and the blood seemed to be taken away from me when I looked at Teddy/ He had a big gaping hole in his right chest and he was as white as chalk. "HELP! PLEASE! HE NEEDS HELP!" I yelled. The people were exchanging looks, wondering who would go. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HELP HIM!" I yelled furiously. A tall, red headed young man walked out of the door, confused. "YOU!" I said, when I was half-dragging Dan towards the doorway, "help… please." He helped me to get Dan inside and we laid him on the floor. A group of people gathered around us, as I was trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't just stand there, you fools! Help him!" I yelled. "There's nothing we can do lass." I looked up and a red headed handsome man was looking down at me, with pity. "He insisted to come here, to give you his last fucking coin for your stupid Laird!" I snapped. "Evelien…" Dan mumbled, "yer a good lassie…." His body froze and I watched him as the light was fading in his eyes, until they were blankly looking towards the ceiling.

My whole body was shaking and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't cry… I was just- I looked at my hands. They were covered with blood. "I just, we were," I stuttered. A man with a big brown beard pulled me up. I couldn't see his face. "Let her go!" A loud voice said, and the group around me took distance of me. I shrugged the man's hands of me and my eyes dwelled to the voice's direction. I saw two very instable and misshapen legs approaching me. They stopped right in front of me. "You have a lot to explain, woman."


	5. Chapter 4: Castle Leoch

They brought me to the Laird's study and they roughly pushed me in a chair. My whole back and butt hurt terribly when I sat down "Damn it!" I snapped. The men were all looking angrily at me, but I saw they were interested as well. The Laird entered the room and locked the door behind him. I didn't look at any of them. With my chin up high I waited for him to speak. He crossed his arms over his chest when he sat down on the chair that stood the opposite of me. I was really nervous and scared, but I was angry as hell. The Laird said something in Gaelic to the red haired man and he nodded, and continued talking to the others. He nodded again and spoke tot he Laird again.

"Angus thinks you are a whore, Murtagh a druïd, and Dougal an English spy. Which one is it?" The Laird asked. I let out a small laugh. Unbelievable I thought to myself. "Neither." I snapped. "You are talking to the Laird, be nice!" The bold man called Dougal said angrily. "You don't dare tell me what to do," I yelled angrily and I stood up, I was now losing my temper, "I just saw a friend die in front of me! He insisted to bring his tax or rent or whatever to the Laird after being shot by those damned Redcoats!" I looked down to my fee tand closed my eyes. "We travel through the land of the Mackenzies to collect the taxes, why did he come here then?" Dougal asked.

"He lives on the edge of the forest... The place is crawling with Redcoats. Suppose you don't wanna drop by to collect his money." I said as quick and obvious as he did.

"You little bi-"

"Dougal!" The Laird Colum interrupted him. "I am sorry for my brother's behavior," Colum said slowly, "now," he clapped in his hands, "who are you and where are you from?" I took a deep breathe. "My name is Evelien the winter. I am 18 years old and I was born in the Dutch Republic, Holland to be exact." Colum was nodding slowly, interprenting the words. "What is your business here in Scotland, then?" I looked at Colum and scratched myself behind the ear. "My husband died of the plague… I had no one left in the Republic, so I was on my way to Ireland to visit a distance relative, but unfortunately he died. And I am stuck here."

"Well, you do look rather terrible…" Colum said slowly, while he was observing me, "something else happened, right? How did you know that man?" I looked to the other men, who were looking rather interested. I cleared my throat. "I was walking on the road, close to Inverness. And I ran into an officer, officer Randall. He," I chocked in my own words and took a deep breathe, "he assulted me and raped me. He brought me to his camp, interrogated me and threw me in a cabin. I escaped and Dan found me in the woods. He brought me home, took care of me, and he thought…" I stopped talking and I had this idea, "that I could be useful here at the Castle." I smiled. "So we were on the road, until… we ran into a group of Redcoats. They shot him, and I came up here."

"I don't believe shit!" Dougal snapped. "She just attacked Dan herself, she is here to spy on us! Look how she is dressed, in rags, she is just a cheap whore with no honor-" Tears were dwelling up in my eyes. "My honour was taken from me!" I yelled. "You don't believe what that beast has done to me?!" I unzipped my dress and I pulled my dress over my head. I took my bra and undies off as well. I was standing there, completely naked in front of some Highlanders, but I didn't care. "Look at me! See if you believe me now!" I yelled. They were shaking their heads, as they looked to my wounded shoulder and bruised body.

"I am sorry to hear that lass," the red haired young man said, "I know what that animal is capable of." He handled me over my dress and I looked to the ground to find my underwear. I looked tot he men and I saw Angus sniffing my panties. And another lad putting my bra over his head. "Don't do that!" I snatched those things off them and I looked kinda pleased. "You said Dan send you because you can be useful here…" Colum started, "what can you do?" I smiled nervously at Colum. "I can nurse, I can teach children reading, writing, I can speak 6 language and I can sing."

Colum nodded impressed. "Maybe you are indeed very useful."

"You can stay here at the Castle… But we will be watching you." Colum said. "I can't be more grateful… my Laird." I said and I bowed a bit. "Colum…" Dougal started. Colum snapped something in Gaelic to Dougal and the men were looking very unpleased. Murtagh held out my purse and I grabbed it slowly out of his hand.

We walked out of the study and a chubby woman walked up to us. "Ah, Mrs. Fitz," Colum started, "get Evelien some clothes please and a warm bath." The woman smiled friendly at me. "Of course my Laird," she said and she grabbed my arm, "come on, lassie." She brought me to a chamber and filled a hot bath when I told her my story and all that jazz. But my mind was wondering off. I was wondering if Dan was still lying on the floor. Would they tell Maeve? Can she take care of herself? I was worrying about everyone's problem, instead of my own. Mrs. Fitz put me in the bath and washed my hair while she was singing a Gaelic song. "I'll bring you some clothes, lass." She said friendly. I thanked her and I looked around in the room. I stepped out of the bath and dried myself with the towel. Mrs. Fitz came in and laid a few stuff on the bed. I stared at it and shrugged. "What? Is it not good?" Mrs. Fitz said offended. "No! Not at all! I just know how to put this on." I said shily.

"Just say that then, lass!" She smiled and she helped me into everything. It was so heavy and so much layers. By the time the dress was on, my hair had dried and it was losely hanging over my shoulders. Mrs. Fitz put me in a chair and started to work on it. She put it in a beautiful updo and when she was done, I stood up and looked into the mirror again. "There beautiful lass… You look like a Highlander now."

Now i'd definately win a prize on the fantasy fair with this outfit, I thought. I smiled and I gave her a hug. She brought me tot he great hall, Dan wasn't lying there anymore. Instead, everyone was sitting at large tables having dinner. All eyes were fixed on me once I entered and I felt extremely anxious. "Come in, miss de Winter." Colum said loudly. I nodded and I walked through the hall. People were whispering and I had no idea where to sit. The red haired man was called Jamie. And he shove up a little bit, and offered me a seat next to him.

I smiled friendly at him and I sat down. He poured me some wine and filled my plate. Shily I thanked him. Murtagh, Angus and Dougal stared at me while I took a sip of my wine. "That is very annoying." I said silently. "So?" Murtagh snapped. "So stop that please…" Jamie smiled and shrugged. "No wonder your husband died, I'd also die when I would be married to that." Angus said and the men laughed. "But you are not married, because no one would want a man like you. And I bet your dick is big as a grasshoper." He slammed his fist on the table. "Oh yea?! Would you like to feel it lass?!" I shook my head. "No, I just talked to the pig in the garden, he said he barely felt it." I replied indifferently. Against their will, the men laughed and I suddenly laughed as well.

I knew they were making jokes about me. They used Gaelic so I didn't hear it. But I didn't really care, because I was happy that I had a roof above my head and dinner in front of me. After dinner, there was a feast in the hall. Music, singing, dancing. I really enjoyed that, I always wanted to witness something like that. People did shut me out. I was sitting in a chair, silently enjoying my Scotch. Jamie walked up to me and sat down next to me. "Wanna dance, lass?" he asked me. "Do you think I can dance like that?" I replied smiling, when I looked at the spectacle of typical Highlander dancing.

"You said that you knew where Randall is capable of," I said quietly, "what did he do?" I saw Jamie staring painfully to the ground. "He flogged me," he mumbled, "I could escape, but he caught me and flogged me again, almost to death. I am an outlaw, I am raiding cattle now. But I stopped here to see my clan." He sighed. "If Randall finds me, or anyone else, I will hang. I need to get out of the country. Go back to France."

"I am so sorry to hear that." I said quietly. I stood up and I walked out of the hall, to the garden. It was chilly, but it was fine. I looked behind me and I saw no one. The temptation was so big… to just run. Away from here and everything. I had so many mixed feelings… I was taking steps forward, away from the castle. "Where ye think you're going?" Dougal snapped. I turned around and saw him looking. "I was just- aaaah!" Someone grabbed me from behind and I saw a red sleeve with a gun in his hand pointing at Dougal. "I just want my guest back," I heard the voice of Randall close to my ear, "and for that, I want to talk to Colum Mackenzie."

"You are not welcome in our Castle." Dougal groaned. "Well, if you want this ne back, you should really let me in."

Dougal walked away fast, inside. And Randall and I were following him. Some soldiers followed Randall as well. They came out of nowhere in the dark. "I missed you," he whispered when he pinched me, "can't wait to have you back tonight."

"Shut up or you won't even be there tonight." I hissed. He pushed me inside and Colum was standing some what away from the feast. Murtagh and Dougal were standing next to him. Jamie was of course away, hiding. "You kidnnapped her, my… guest." Randall said slowly when he looked at me. "Evelien is a guest of clan Mackenzie, she is under my roof and you can not harm her."

"I do can arrest her… She is not a Highlander." Randall grinned. "She would if she would marry one," Randall laughed, "but of course, who would want to marry one of those uncivilized beasts." I shrugged his ahdn off and look at me. "Come back next week, and I promise you… I will be married to Highlander."


	6. Chapter 5: The Wedding

I looked over to Rupert and my eyes were resting on Jamie. "Maybe my Prince Charming will be dancing in the hall by now." I said without blinking and I turned around and walked to the hallway. I was sticking out my neck, looking for any potential partners. The best thing was to marry someone who was really old or very young. Or just ugly but not that ugly. I didn't really had much luck... It must be someone of clan MacKenzie as well, or at least someone with a bit of status. Gosh, what have I done now? I am in a major trouble.

Defeatedly I sat down in a chair and started to think. Jamie sat down next to me. "Any princes yet, lass?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed. "No." I replied without looking at him. "You know... I ain't married," he started, "and you are a most beautiful lass and-" I interrupted him. "- I don't want to marry you Jamie." I saw that he was hurt and he frowned. "Because I am an outlaw?" He asked silently. I grinned. "No! No, I don't care for that," I said kindly, "I just..." I sighed, "I don't want to fall in love..." I said slowly. He nodded slowly, thinking about the words I just said. "And trust me," I said quickly, "I'd certainly fall in love with you, you are most handsome. If I'd see you in the streets at home, I'd do anything to bang you!" I said laughing. He raised one eyebrow, looking kinda surprised. "Oh, I can't believe I just said that." I said with my hand in front of my mouth.

"Well lass, it's good to know." I laughed and he stood up. "I know you don't want to marry Angus or Rupert, but maybe, I can arrange something else." He smiled and he walked away. I was laughing about what I said. I was only being really honest... Maybe a bit too honest, but oh well. After 15 minutes or so, Jamie came back with Murtagh, who was looking rather grumpy. "Why you look so grumpy? Someone stole your toy or something?" I joked and I laughed awkwardly. Murtagh mumbled something quick and short and turned around, but Jamie stopped him and gave him "the look".

I was putting on my sweetest smile and waited patiently for Murtagh to speak or, at least, move. Murtagh turned around to face me and he walked up at me, until I had to look up to see his face looking down at me. I was scanning his face. Although he was looking rather unpleased and angry, I saw that he had the most friendly, hazel colored eyes. His face was covered with freckles and he had funny eyebrows. He had a big brown beard and a thick moustache, his mouth wasn't even visible. Then, he began to talk. "Would you like to marry me, lass?" He mumbled. "Depends," I said with a teasing smile, "what do you have to offer?" I said while smiling brightly. "If ye keep bein' so insolent, ye can expect a few spanks for sure." He said rather angrily. I nodded slowly and smiled. I knew this one wouldn't be so easy and nice as Jamie, but on the other hand, I was sure Jamie picked the right one. "There's no need for that," I said and smiled faintly, "I will be most loyal and obedient."

"Keep ye opinions for ye self as well." Murtagh mumbled. I nodded again.  
"So that's a yes?" Jamie asked. I nodded and looked up at Murtagh, who nodded as well. Slowly, I met Murtagh's eyes again and without stopping to look him in the eyes, I was standing on my toes and swiftly I gave him a kiss.

He looked really surprised. "Why ye did, that?" He asked.  
"One of us has to take the first step, right?" I smiled.  
Colum was approaching us, along with Dougal, Angus and Rupert. "I see ye found yer man, lass." Colum said. "Ye lucky bastard..." Angus groaned to Murtagh. "That remains to be seen." Murtagh replied grumpily.  
"What? Did ye even look at them tits?" Angus snapped at Mutagh, while pointing at my humble titties, "That's worth a big mouth from her! I'd really turn me on..."

I slapped his hand away. "Stop doing that, swine!" Murtagh raised his eyebrows at Angus who was looking rather unpleased to me now. "Good, that's settled then... The wedding will be, when? Tomorrow?" Colum asked. Tomorrow... Oh my gosh, that is in, like, less than 24 hours. Oh well, I chose to do this to myself. "Sure..." I said quietly. Murtagh walked away with Dougal, Rupert and Angus, and he snatched a bottle of Scotch from the table, ready to get drunk.

"Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser," Jamie started, "he is nicer than he looks."  
I smiled. "He doesn't want to marry me, right?" I asked.  
Jamie grinned. "He doesn't want to marry at all... He has nothing to leave behind. He has no title and home." I nodded slowly. "I think he's perfect." I mumbled. "Yeah," Jamie nodded in agreement, "and I think it's nice if he gets a little one. He has been like a father to me, he is my godfather. He is a good man." Jamie walked away to join the group of men. "Little one..." I repeated. Gosh, I will get pregnant of course! It'll be alright, i'll just give the child to someone else, or maybe I'll be back soon enough to let it be removed, no problem.

Suddenly, I was really sleepy. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Mrs. Fitz saw me yawning and walked over to me. "Ye sleepy lass?" She asked.  
I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Let's bring ye to yer room." She said and she pulled me by my arm. There was a long hallway of doors. "There, you will sleep from tomorrow on," she pointed at the door on the right at the end of the hallway, "so enjoy your last night of rest." She grinned. "Well, I like you, lass. I am glad you are going to marry my cousin." She unlocked the door and walked in. Hastily she walked to the hearth to put the fire on, while I was undressing myself.

She threw a nightgown at me and I let it slid over my head. It was very loose and very unromantic. "Don't worry, you will get something better tomorrow." Mrs. Fitz said. "Well, goodnight for now. Try to get some sleep." She closed the door behind her. I sat down at the end of the bed and I folded my hands in my lap. "Oh well, it's still better than Randall and that cabin... Just survive, Evelien. Take your chance to escape when possible."  
And with that thought, I laid down under the blankets and fell in a deep sleep.

"Goodmorning!" Mrs. Fitz's voice screamed in my ears. I opened my eyes and got blinded by the light that shone into my room when Mrs. Fitz had opened the curtains. "Get out of bed, lass! It's a big day today, you gotta have to look beautiful." I swung my legs over the edge and stood up. I pulled off my nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror. My body didn't hurt anymore, but the bruises were still visible. "What a shame to look like this on my wedding day." I said quietly. Mrs. Fitz walked up at me and took my face in her hands. "You are a beautiful young woman, Murtagh is a lucky man." I smiled. "By the way, there's someone who has a little surprise for you, she is downstairs in the hall, having breakfast."

I put a robe on and tight it around my waist. I still had a hair tie in my purse and I put my hair in a messy bun. I walked down the stairs, where I found my almost-husband with the men, having breakfast. Murtagh was looking rather hungover, but good enough. When I saw who was waiting for me, I almost burst out in tears. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh Maeve, I am so sorry... I didn't know, it was an ambush and-"  
"- hey, it's alright. You were brave, you've given everything." Maeve said friendly. Daniel was stuffing some bread in his mouth and mumbled something to me that I couldn't understand. I smiled friendly at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "More than okay actually. The Laird offered me to work in the kitchen and since you will marry, he told me you can teach Daniel while you stay here." i put on a big smile. "Right." I said rather slowly and I let everything sink in. "My mom left me this dress," she said when she showed me a beautiful white gown, "for my wedding, but it got lost and I never wore it. But I found it and I think it would suit you perfectly tonight." I grabbed it out of her hands and looked carefully at it. "Maeve, it's beautiful!" I looked as happy as I could possible can and quickly I laid it down before Murtagh could turn around to see. "Are you ready?" Maeve asked. "No," I replied quickly, "but I must, so I will be."

All day long, people were preparing the hall for the wedding. Maeve and Mrs. Fitz and some other women were preparing the food. I had no idea it would be so big. I thought only a few people would attend it, but probably when a Fraser or MacKenzie marries, there is a feast. The weather was kinda fine, so the actually wedding will be held outside. Around 16:00, Mrs. Fitz and Maeve brought me upstairs to my room to prepare me. They washed my hair and trimmed my nails. I insisted on letting me shave my legs and all, something they found quite weird. But they let me, and I was perfectly smooth. Layer for layer they put my dress on and tightened my corset. My titties were almost popping out of my dress, but I thought it looked kinda hot. Mrs. Fitz was doing my hair, and made a half-updo. She stuck a flower in my hair and clapped her hands as she and Maeve stood in front of me, looking at me.

"You look beautiful, Eve." Maeve said. Mrs. Fitz was looking out of the window and sighed. "It is time, lass." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. We were walking down the stairs, and took the back door outside.  
The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to see. Maeve and Mrs. Fitz walked a bit further than me disappeared behind the corner, where everyone would be sitting. You can run, Eve... no one will see or notice.  
I shook my head. "No, I am gonna do this." I whispered under my breathe and I walked around the corner.  
I saw the priest standing on a platter. A book was lying on the table in front of him. Behind him, Colum and Jamie were standing. And in front of him, Murtagh. They were all talking. Mrs. Fitz cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned their faces towards me. I was feeling very anxious now, but I didn't show it. Some people gasped and slowly I walked down the aisle.

Jamie smiled at me and Murtagh didn't really know where to look. I stood down in front of the priest, and Murtagh turned around to face me. The priest started to talk in Gaelic and I had no idea what to do. But, luckily, Murtagh searched in his pockets and he slid a beautiful silver ring with a green gem on my index finger. I smiled at it and the priest continued his talking. Then, after he was done talking, he grabbed a knife and a cloth. "Eh," I stuttered when he grabbed Murtagh's arm and made a small cut in his wrist. He grabbed my arm and I slightly pulled it back but stopped when I saw the priest's angry look. I squeeked when he made the cut and Murtagh grabbed my arm so the wounds would touch eachother. The priest wrapped the cloth around our arms. Murtagh started to mumble a few things in Gaelic and when he was done, the priest turned to me. I started to get a bit red. "Vows." The priest snapped.  
"Englis is fine." Colum whispered.

I had no idea what to say, but recently I ran into these old Irish vows, and so, used those. I took a deep breathe and I looked into Murtagh's eyes. I cleared my throat and said: "May you never steal, lie, or cheat, but if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows, and if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life, and if you must cheat, then please cheat death because," I took a deep breathe and blinked, "because, I couldn't live a day without you." The priest nodded and mumbled something again in Gaelic. He turned to me. "I now pronounce thee as man and wife." I looked at Murtagh, who bend over and kissed me firmly on the mouth. everybody was clapping and the priest removed the cloth.

Mrs. Fitz and Maeve rushed to me to congratulate me and I was smiling brightly. What else could I do? Inside, I was dying, and I knew I couldn't show that, so I was acting all happy. Colum, Jamie and the boys congratulated us too and everybody walked inside to begin and attend the feast. Murtagh and I were sitting next to each other, not saying anything. But of us were drinking quite a lot, to let the slow time pass. "Don' get drunk, lass." Angus mumbled. "Mind yourself, I'd drink ye under the table anyway." I replied.  
"You wot?"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Better don' do that now, Murtagh would want ye to be sober." Rupert said and he took a sip of his drink. I was looking at my glass and before I wanted to take another sip, I stared at it and hesitated and eventually I put it back on the table. Finally, the feast was almost coming to an end, and it was time for me to go to Murtagh's room.

Maeve and Mrs. Fitz brought me to it. They undressed me and put me in a bath. They dried me off and put some flowery fragrance on me. I decided to put my underwear on, which was actually a kind of light-pink colored laced lingerie. On top of that, Maeve slid a laced nightgown over my head. Mrs. Fitz walked up to me and hugged me. "Goodluck, lass." She said and she left the room. Maeve hugged me as well. "Have fun," she whispered and she let me go and grinned. I thanked her and she left the room as well. I sat down at the edge of the bed and Murtagh came in. He locked the door behind him and looked at me. We were looking a bit awkwardly at each other. I stood up and I walked up to him. He was touching my hair, his hand resting on my breast while I was undressing him. I saw he had a few scars running over his torso, but they were small.

"You look beautiful." He suddenly said and I looked up at him. I smiled and I grabbed his hands, to lay them on my hips. He grabbed the fabric of my nightgown and he pulled it over my head. I put off my bra and I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. While I was lying down on the bed, he put off his pants and he climbed on top of me. He started to his my neck while one hand was running through my hair and the other one over my breasts. He started to run his hand over my leg and he put my undies off. With his hand he made me comfortable and my hands were running up and down his back. I pierced my nails in his back when he came inside me. I wasn't disappointed in what I felt. I looked down and I saw it was kinda huge.

It wasn't romantic at all. He was finished after a minute already and he rolled off me, all sweaty and breathing heavily. We didn't say a word to each other. I expected him to roll over to me and to hold me, but instead, he turned with his back towards me and started snoring. Angry and disappointed I turned with my back towards him and fell asleep.


End file.
